


Tattered Temptation

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Interior Decorating, M/M, Mild Smut, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo decide to spend their time off decorating Dee’s extended apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, any, Old, worn-out jeans,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

The remodelling of Dee’s apartment, soon to be Ryo’s home as well, was finally finished and the fresh plaster thoroughly dry. As Ryo and Dee both had the next three days off, a rarity in itself, they’d decided to use the time to tackle the decorating. Dee had already bought the tins of paint, rollers, and paintbrushes, so they planned to get an early start in the hope of getting the first coat done by lunchtime. That way it should be dry and ready for the second coat the following day.

Eager to get started, Ryo was up before six, and after a bite to eat and a quick shower, pulled on a paint-stained sweatshirt and a pair of old, worn-out jeans. Leaving a note for Bikky, who was still in bed asleep, he drove across town to Dee’s place, letting himself in with the keys Dee had presented him with the previous week.

He looked around at the tarps spread over the floor and covering piles of Dee’s furniture and personal items. The place was quiet and there was no sign of his lover. “Dee? Are you up?” he called. 

Dee’s head popped out of one of the apartment’s two bathrooms. “Hey! I didn’t hear you come in! I was just finishing covering everything, figured we should start with one of the bathrooms, then finish with the second, that way we’ll have one we can use…” Dee trailed off as Ryo slipped out of his jacket and turned away to put it in the closet. “Whoa!”

Glancing over his shoulder, Ryo frowned. “What’s up? Oof!” Dee must have almost sprinted across the apartment, he was behind Ryo so fast, practically plastered to his back, hands roaming freely over Ryo’s tattered jeans, fingers exploring the rips and tears, finding warm flesh beneath as his teeth nipped at the side of Ryo’s neck.

“God, Ryo! Where’ve you been hidin’ these jeans?”

“At the back of my closet along with my other old things.” Ryo wriggled in Dee’s grasp, only succeeding in adding fuel to his partner’s already raging fire. “Dee! Get off, we have painting to do!”

“Nuh uh,” Dee muttered. “How d’you expect me to concentrate on paintin’ when you look so hot?”

Ryo’s jacket fell from his fingers as Dee continued his explorations, and once again he found himself vaguely bemused by his lover’s extreme reaction to various items of clothing Ryo himself considered unattractive. These were the scruffiest jeans he owned and were obviously only suitable for wearing while doing messy jobs that would ruin his good clothes, yet to Dee they were an instant turn on. Then again, it usually didn’t take much to turn Dee on. That was Ryo’s last coherent thought for quite a while.

Forty minutes later and they were sprawled naked, sweaty and sated on one of the rumpled tarps covering the living room floor. Ryo blinked dazedly. “Okay, that was unexpected.”

“Mmmm,” Dee purred. “Best way to start the day!” He plucked up Ryo’s shabby jeans, poking his fingers through one of the tears and smiling like the cat who’d got the cream. “These are goin’ in the closet, don’t want them gettin’ ruined by paint splashes.”

“Dee, they’re already about as ruined as they can get while still being just about wearable. They’re full of holes!”

“I know!” Dee’s smile grew impossibly wider. “You look amazing in them; all those tantalising glimpses of bare skin, and they’re so tight!”

Ryo shook his head in exasperated amusement. “Do you expect me to do the decorating naked? Because I didn’t bring a change of clothes with me.”

“Tempting, but then we wouldn’t get any painting done at all. Don’t worry, I’ll dig out an old pair of sweats you can wear today.”

“Considerate of you. We should get up, this floor’s hard, and anyway I think I need another shower.”

“Why bother? You’ll only get sweaty and sticky again.”

That was true enough, but… “I smell of sex!”

“Yep! So do I, nothin’ wrong with that!” Dee leaned over Ryo, inhaling deeply. “Oh yeah!” That was the start of round two.

In the end the first coat of paint didn’t get finished until late afternoon, due to frequent breaks for other activities. As enjoyable as it was, Ryo was fairly sure he’d never be able to look at a paintbrush or roller again without getting turned on, and as for the smell of paint… He never would have believed it could act as an aphrodisiac, but after today he was starting to wonder.

Picking up his borrowed sweatpants, Ryo looked at them ruefully. “Might just as well not have bothered putting these on in the first place; they’ve been on the floor most of the day.”

“Yeah,” Dee agreed. “Maybe when we do the next coat we should just forget about clothes altogether.”

Ryo thought about that. “The paint does wash off easily and I suppose it would save on laundry…” Hs shook his head. “I can’t believe I’m even considering such an insane idea!”

Dee chuckled. “That decision can wait until tomorrow. C’mon, I think we both need a shower now. Afterwards I’ll order takeout and we can eat up on the roof in the fresh air.”

“Sounds good, and then we can go over to my place for the night, get away from the paint fumes for a few hours.”

“Good thinking, because tomorrow’s goin’ to be another busy day.” Dee winked and Ryo blushed. Really, it was a good thing they had three days off, because after another day like this one, they were going to need a whole day to recover!

The End


End file.
